Lust
by monnalisa
Summary: Max est dans sa période de chaleur.


LUST 

L'univers de Dark Angel ne m'appartient pas… Bonne lecture et surtout donnez-moi votre avis.

Max émergeait avec difficulté d'un sommeil profond, alors que la lumière du jour perçait depuis plusieurs heures déjà au travers des rideaux. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? La jeune transgénique se levait généralement à l'aube car, grâce à son ADN, elle n'avait besoin que de peu sommeil. Paresser dans son lit jusqu'à une heure tardive n'était pas dans son habitude et était généralement l'annonce de ses chaleurs.

Max préféra ne pas y penser et continuer à somnoler. Mais des voix résonnant dans la pièce attenante l'en empêchèrent à son grand désarroi.

« Mon petit chou est encore au lit. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ne pas la déranger si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te botte les fesses. » Fit la voix d'Originale Cindy.

« Et elle me bottera les fesses également si je ne lui dis rien. Je suis dans une impasse. Quoi qu'il en soit mes fesses vont chauffer ! » Lui répondit une voix masculine et familière que Max redoutait.

Encore cet enquiquineur d'Alec, pensa-t-elle. Reste calme, maîtrise-toi et surtout renvoie-le dans ses pénates avant que tes hormones ne te fassent disjoncter.

Elle referma ses paupières, s'enfouit un peu plus dans ses draps et considéra que le meilleur plan d'action était de faire semblant de dormir profondément.

Alec poussa la porte de sa chambre ; elle semblait dormir à point fermé. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne répondit pas. Alec s'approcha du lit avec hésitation tandis qu'OC se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Puisque je te dis qu'elle dort. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Bonne idée, OC ! Qu'il me laisse tranquille !

Alec ne tint pas compte du conseil d'Originale Cindy et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il posa doucement sa main à la base de son cou et la fit glisser avec délicatesse jusqu'au bas de son dos, tout en lui susurrant son prénom à l'oreille pour la réveiller.

Originale Cindy se dit qu'Alec prenait bien des libertés avec Max et qu'il y risquait même sa peau.

L'épine dorsale de la jeune transgénique frissonna sous le contact chaleureux et doux de la main du jeune homme et ce malgré la présence du drap entre leurs deux peaux.

Max prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit ses yeux. Alec était penché sur elle, au-dessus de son dos. La jeune femme ne le voyait donc pas, cependant elle sentait sa présence, surtout son parfum naturel et entêtant, qui réveillait ses hormones. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée et mal aimable.

Un sourire en coin, laissant apparaître ses magnifiques dents blanches, se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alec.

« Tu es d'une humeur exécrable au réveil ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

Alec lui expliqua qu'un de leur congénère s'était fait coincer par la police. Mais Max n'écoutait que très distraitement, mangeant du regard les lèvres charnues de son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme capta l'étrange expression de Max et s'interrompit.

« Quoi ? »

Max se reprit rapidement.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner. Je suis désolée. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec toi. »

Alec fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Effectivement, Max n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, mais malgré tout il sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte. Il décida de ne pas insister d'avantage.

« Très bien, je verrais avec Biggs. Repose-toi bien, Maxie. »

Alec se leva et repartit par où il était venu.

Originale Cindy, se tenait toujours debout sur le pas de la porte et continuait à observer son amie. Un mauvais pressentiment lui préoccupait l'esprit. Une Max paresseuse ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'approcha de son amie.

« Max », dit-elle doucement.

Max se retourna vers son amie.

« Il est parti ? » Fit-elle la voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

« Oui, il est parti. »

Max laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Mmm… Je vois. » Fit Originale Cindy, ses doutes se faisant plus réels.

« Quoi ?! » L'interrogea Max, quelque peu décontenancée.

« Tu rentres en chaleur ? .

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Max baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Tout juste. » Murmura-t-elle, la voix peu assurée et confirmant les doutes de la princesse nubienne.

Originale Cindy vint s'asseoir près de la jeune transgénique pour la réconforter. Elle prit Max dans ses bras, tandis que celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

Max n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour que son état se calme. Plus elle résistait, plus ses hormones lui travaillaient le corps la mettant au supplice. Elle allait céder à ses instincts dans les bras du premier mâle qui se trouverait sur sa route.

Elle décida de faire un tour en moto. En général, une balade sur son engin vombrissant la calmait temporairement quelques heures. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait au Crash, dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'atmosphère enfumée du Crash.

Max prenait une position suggestive tout en positionnant sa queue de billard sur le tapis vert. Son adversaire était plus préoccupé par ses formes harmonieusement réparties que par le jeu lui-même ou par la coquette somme déposée sur le rebord de la table. Max mit dans le mille, dépouillant le pauvre jeune homme de ses billets verts.

Une semaine de salaire s'envolait en fumée, mais le jeune homme espérait bien ne pas avoir tout perdu pour autant. Il avait déjà choisi son prix de consolation et Max ne semblait pas rechigner à le lui accorder.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il fréquentait le Crash. Il avait tout de suite repéré la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et au corps de déesse. Une ou deux fois, il avait essayé de l'approcher, mais elle était plutôt farouche, repoussant sans état d'âme tous les hommes qui se présentaient. Il l'avait bien vue parler quelques fois à ce dragueur invétéré et arrogant, qui traînait également dans le coin depuis quelques temps. Mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient ensemble. De plus, elle fréquentait également cette lesbienne Originale Cindy. Il avait pensé un temps qu'elle l'était aussi. Ce soir semblait prouver le contraire.

Alec et Biggs avaient effectué quelques missions ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à Manticore. C'est là-bas que leur amitié avait débuté. En mission, à l'extérieur des murs de Manticore, ils en avaient souvent profité pour s'offrir un peu de bon temps, de vraies bulles d'air dans l'atmosphère étouffante de Manticore. Aujourd'hui, après leur petite mission d'extraction, ils avaient décidé d'en faire de même et de passer boire un verre au Crash.

En entrant Biggs remarqua tout de suite Max en train de faire du gringue à un ordinaire près d'une des tables de billard. Et elle était plutôt explicite dans son attitude.

« Max n'a pas l'air si malade que ça. » Dit-il à Alec tout en lui désignant Max de la tête.

Tiens donc, pensa Alec. Miss « on n'est pas comme ça » qui se dérobe à une mission pour draguer un type qui n'est même pas son veilleur préféré. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle aujourd'hui.

« Vas donc nous chercher à boire, je te rejoins dans deux minutes, j'ai à parler à Maxie. »

Biggs ne se faisaient pas d'illusion, la petite discussion avec la jeune femme risquait de durer un peu plus de deux minutes.

Max susurrait à l'oreille de sa jeune proie des mots plutôt équivoques. Alec n'en perdit pas une miette grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il faillit s'en étouffer de surprise. Peut-être que cette femme devant lui n'était pas Max mais l'un de ses clones… Après tout, cela s'était déjà produit.

Max repéra une odeur masculine familière : Alec. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui, délaissant son compagnon.

« Ça va mieux, Maxie ? » Lui demanda-t-il, d'un air se voulant détaché.

« Oui, je me suis remise de ma petite faiblesse de ce matin. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner. »

Danger ! Danger ! Pensa Max. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi mignon auparavant. Mais bien sûr que si ma pauvre vieille ! Tu débloques carrément. Tu l'avais remarqué, simplement tu ne voulais pas te l'admettre.

Max admirait les traits fins d'Alec, ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux châtain qui avaient l'air soyeux et donnaient envie d'y promener les doigts. Son menton était volontaire et viril, ses épaules carrées. Elle le dévorait sans vergogne et sans inhibition, le mettant mal à l'aise, lui qui avait portant l'habitude d'être dévoré du regard par les femmes.

Le jeune homme, sur lequel Max avait porté toute son attention, avant l'arrivée mal à propos d'Alec, sentait la situation, plus exactement son prix de consolation, lui échapper. Il essaya de reprendre la main.

« Max, ça te dirait qu'on s'en aille. »

« Non, j'ai envie de rester un peu ici. » Lui répondit-elle, « Vas-t-en, toi, si tu veux. »

Avec cette réponse explicite et sans appel, le malaise était définitivement installé. Alec n'en revenait pas de la façon dont Max avait répondu. Non ce n'était pas sa Maxie.

Max s'approcha un peu plus du transgénique et ne put s'empêcher de lui remettre une mèche en place.

« Max, que dirais-tu d'aller discuter dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. » Lui demanda-t-il, lui prenant le bras.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. J'allais te le proposer. » Lui répondit-elle, une lueur dans ses yeux promettant bien plus qu'une simple discussion.

Alec et Max s'installèrent à une petite table plongée par la pénombre. Max, sans plus attendre, l'embrassa fougueusement. Alec se sentit défaillir sous l'assaut de la jeune femme. Une décharge d'hormones l'envahit. Calme-toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas Max.

Il joua le jeu et se mit à la faire frissonner de ses baisers dans le cou, par petites touches. Il souleva délicatement ses cheveux d'ébène et lut le code barre. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Max.

Alec se mit à réfléchir rapidement, bien que ce ne soit pas facile avec le corps voluptueux de Max, collé tout contre lui.

Ses chaleurs, Max avait ses chaleurs. Il ne voyait plus que cette explication pour son attitude ouvertement sexuelle. Il avait déjà vu auparavant, de loin du moins, d'autres femelles série X en chaleur. Cependant c'était il y a quelques années déjà, avant que Manticore n'ait mis au point un médicament pour inhiber cette période.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'offrir au premier venu sans rien faire et en l'occurrence le premier venu, c'était lui. C'est juste par amitié, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

« Maxie, si on allait chez moi. » Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Max approuva sans aucune hésitation, se laissant mener vers la sortie par Alec.

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Logan, qui en désespoir de cause, avait décidé de retrouver Max au Crash pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle au sujet de la fin de leur « relation » et le début de celle des deux transgéniques.

Alec s'arrêta net, tous ses sens en alerte. Il ne craignait que Max ne se jète sur son « vrai, faux, jamais été » petit ami. Mais elle n'en fit rien et salua Logan du bout des lèvres qui, décontenancé, ne s'attendait pas les trouver ensemble.

Alec et Max continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme décida de monter derrière Alec sur sa moto. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

Alec n'en pouvait plus de la présence entêtante de la jeune femme. Tout son corps avait envie d'elle. Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à céder à ses avances. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il sentait bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme, même s'il n'était pas sûr de leur nature exacte.

Elle le prit par la taille. Une nouvelle décharge d'hormones vint dévaster toutes les fibres de son corps. Par réflexe instinctif, il vint se caler contre elle, son corps épousant le sien. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais Max appréciait visiblement beaucoup la chose, le serrant plus fort et lui déposant de doux baisers dans le cou.

Quel supplice ! Alec ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Sa première idée avait été d'éloigner Max de tous les autres mâles en la ramenant chez lui. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour la protéger de lui-même ?

Alec s'était isolé dans la salle de bain et Max commençait à s'impatienter. Le jeune homme essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant que la situation ne lui échappe définitivement. Il fit couler un bain d'eau froide, espérant que cela calmerait les ardeurs de la jeune femme.

« Alec » l'appela Max, enflammée de désir.

« Entre. » Répondit-il, « Je nous ai préparé un bain. »

Max ne se fit pas prier. Elle poussa la porte d'un pas décidé mais Alec l'attaqua par surprise pour la plonger dans l'eau glaciale de la baignoire.

Que faisait-il ? Etait-ce un jeu ?

Elle se débattit et réussit à se libérer. Pugnace, elle retourna la situation à son avantage, sortit de la baignoire et plaqua Alec au sol, se mettant à cheval sur lui.

Pas la meilleure de tes attaques, pensa Alec pour lui-même.

« J'ai froid. » Fit-elle, en enlevant son T-shirt, toujours à califourchon sur lui. « Réchauffe-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Max. »

« Quoi ?! Je ne te plais pas ? J'avais pourtant cru, à tes regards appréciateurs et à tes gestes, que j'étais plutôt à ton goût. »

« Tu me plais beaucoup, Maxie. » Avoua-t-il. « Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton état de faiblesse. De plus, quand tu auras retrouvé ton état normal, tu me botteras les fesses pour t'avoir laisser faire. »

« J'adorais te botter les fesses. » Fit-elle l'œil pétillant. « Alors, comme ça, je suis faible… Macho ! »

Elle lui immobilisa les deux bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. La résistance d'Alec faiblissait. Il essayait par moment de se dégager lorsqu'il voyait une opportunité. Cependant il manquait de volonté et elle gardait toujours le dessus. La jeune transgénique maintenant son étreinte et répétant ses assauts, les frottements de ses cuisses autour des hanches du jeune homme enflammaient le bas-ventre de celui-ci.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de poser sa respiration afin de reprendre le contrôle et calmer l'excitation, mais Max semblait deviner ce qu'il cherchait à faire et l'en empêchait avec sa langue fougueuse.

« Alors qui est faible ? » L'interrogea-t-elle sentant l'excitation du jeune homme au travers de son jean.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il avait définitivement perdu la maîtrise de son corps et capitulait activement, sa langue se mêlant à celle de Max.

Max lui libéra les bras, afin de pouvoir le débarrasser de son T-shirt. Aucune résistance de la part d'Alec, juste quelques mots qui se perdirent dans l'excitation.

« Maxie, écoutes-moi, arrête. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Son état normal ! Ce n'était peut-être pas son état normal, mais c'était un état qu'elle appréciait, pensa-t-elle tout en baladant ses mains sur le torse nu et mouillé d'Alec.

Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à leur tour à se balader sur la peau douce et soyeuse de Max. Il la soulagea de son soutien-gorge et lui prodigua des caresses expertes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon et sa culotte, tandis que la jeune femme en faisait de même avec son jean et son boxer.

Alec donna alors l'assaut. D'un coup brusque, il la pénétra, lui arrachant un cri de désir. Puis lentement, il entama un mouvement de va et vient. Le frottement dans ses entrailles faisait déferler en Max des vagues de plaisir incessantes. Il la mettait au supplice refusant d'accélérer, et la faisait frissonner de ses caresses et de ses baisers dans le cou.

Max gémissait d'un désir croissant. Elle lui caressait le dos et les fesses et essayait par des pressions de ses cuisses de le forcer à l'achever sur l'autel du plaisir.

N'y tenant plus lui-même, Alec finit par accélérer ses coups de reins. Le plaisir ultime les prit soudain par surprise calmant leurs ardeurs. Malgré l'orgasme passé, ils restèrent mêlés se prodiguant de tendres caresses jusqu'à ce que le désir revienne.

Leurs étreintes continuèrent ainsi plusieurs heures et ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit jour.

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur, Max fut la première à s'éveiller, sentant le poids d'un corps masculin sur elle et même également en elle. Des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Alec ! C'était Alec qui se trouvait avec elle ! Catastrophe ! Il avait fallu que, parmi tous les mâles disponibles de Seattle, ce fût lui qu'elle choisisse.

By Monnalisa

7/7


End file.
